From Future to Present
by Neferthy
Summary: Its about Harry and Draco meeting two girls by the strangest way possible.You just have to read and see for your self whats going on.By Eda
1. Meeting New Friends

Title: From Future to Present

Author: Eda

Parings: HD,RH, RS (not sure)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Rating: yaoi PG-13 just in case

* * *

Meeting New Friends

"Are you sure about this" she asked her friend who was sitting in front of a potion.

"Yes, it was my idea after all" they were in an old class room.

"But nothing, this is what we have to do and you know it"

"Yes but…"she sighs "If anyone finds out about this…"

"They won't because if we do this right; know one will remember we existed"

"Im going to miss our friend"

"Me too, but this will be for the better of everyone"

"Ok, finish that potion before I back down"

smirks "don't worry is already finished we just need to add the last ingredient.

She threw the last ingredient in the potion and then a mist surrounded them and everything went black, when the mist cleared up the room was empty except for the cauldron and some other things.

A boy was standing in the doorframe looking at the room with wide eyes, he enter the room and went to look at the book the girls had used for the potion.

"Oh my god, what are they trying to do?" the boy asked him self. He left the room just like he had found it and pleads to whatever god was listening to take care and help the girls on whatever they where doing and where.

* * *

Harry Potter was bored out of his mind, the Dursley's were ignoring him wish he was glad that they left him alone. But today was one of does days he wished he's friends would come and take him out of there. He had been staring out of the window in his room for about an hour he decided to take a walk. When he heard something crash in the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he couldn't believe what he saw. Before he could move his uncle was already half way to him and yelling. Before any of them could do anything they heard someone gasp next to them, it was Petunia that had come down to see what happened and saw the girl that had broken the dinning table and was bleeding. Harry decided to make sure the girl was still alive and he gives a sigh of relive when he found the girls pulse.

* * *

A/N: So this idea came to me and I wrote this but afer thinking about the plot and what it was going to be about I give up. If you think I should keep with this story pleace tell me and if have any idea I will apreciated. 


	2. AN

Hello Everyone:

Okay here the deal…All of my fics (Lost in a new world, What no one knew, Something Unexpected and From future to Present) are on hold. I have no idea what to do anymore, I have some chapters done, but they need to be passed onto the computer. I need some ideas or I night just give up on them all together. My co-writer (Inu) who did most of the YYH and IY fics with me is currently in Florida in college and so we don't talk much with each other nor have the time we had to talk and get ideas.

At this moment I would really like to start on From Future to Present but as that story from one of my random ideas chapter 1 is as far had it got. I would like for you( my readers) to give some ideas by answering some questions and giving me your thoughts on what you would like to see or think would be good to continue it. The questions are this

Who are the girls?

What are they to Harry and Draco?

How do they affect there life's?

Where did they came from and what are they doing there (at Harry's time)?

If you have anything else please feel free to tell me

Lost in a new world will hopefully have a new chapter up soon since I have been adding to it little by little in my free time or when I remember it XD.

What no one knew…well…I have no idea on how to get Kurama to Tokyo…or what will happen there…well…I kind of do I just don't know how exactly…

As for Something Unexpected…there might be a new chapter…if I decide to finish the chap XD…I have been lazy cuz it's to long.

On another note…The Wandering Paths sequel should be up….someday XD…it will be name The Wandering Path: Secrets Revealed ….or its supposed to… . 

Thank You for reading this rant (that's technically what it is XD)

Waiting for your ideas  
Eda


End file.
